Take You Away
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki, weary from a day at the hospital, seeks a restful evening at home with his beloved Tsuzuki. However, the workaday world just won't leave the doctor alone. A Mur/Tsu ficlet! :)
1. Chapter 1

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. WAH!

A/N: This story popped into my head so I decided to go with it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Asato! I'm home!"

Shutting the door behind him, the silver-haired man heaved a heavy sigh, so glad to be home. It had proved to be a most tiring day. Not that every day didn't have its challenges. But there were the days when everything seemed to pile up at once needing attention. This was one of them.

But he knew seeing his cheerful, beautiful lover would take away all the stress of the day as it always has.

"Asato!" he called out again, frowning.

Removing his coat and scarf and leaving his shoes in the entryway Muraki made his way to the living area. Could his lover be in the garden? The clear weather would certainly suggest that there being a couple hours of daylight left. But as Muraki glanced outside this didn't seem to be the case. Tsuzuki didn't mention anything about working late...

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki swung around. His face broke into a wide smile.

"Asato."

Muraki stepped forward, arms outstretched, his heart eased. Noting his lover dressed in casual attire, he deduced that Tsuzuki had been home for a while. Gathering the slender body against him, Muraki hugged the smaller man tight, burying his face in silky, dark hair.

"Beloved, you ARE home," he said, closing his eyes.

Tsuzuki nodded, returning the embrace just as tightly.

"Yeah. A little earlier, in fact. Not much paperwork to deal with, no new case pending. So I'm pretty lucky to get a short day," the brunette answered. "I was in the bedroom when you called."

The doctor listened to his lover's explanation letting the tensions of the day slip away, rubbing his cheek against silky hair, breathing in the clean scent of soap on his lover's skin.

"Hmm," Muraki murmured, wishing to keep this lovely moment everlasting. Tsuzuki was such a balm to his soul, such a comfort to his weary state. The workaday world fell by the wayside in Tsuzuki's arms.

"Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki pulled away a bit. "You look so tired. Tough day?"

Muraki let out a deep sigh. "You have no idea," he leaned in to kiss his lover's cheek. "Just one of those days, beloved. The kind of day that makes me want to seriously consider early retirement."

"That bad?" Tsuzuki brows furrowed.

It wasn't the first time his lover had a difficult day. But today seemed different. The small lines around Muraki's eyes, the slight slump to his shoulders. His body reflected his weary state..

Muraki didn't answer right away. Instead his arms fell away from his lover. He started to shrug off his suit jacket and Tsuzuki stepped behind him to help. Thanking him, Muraki yanked at his tie and headed for the bedroom.

"Yes, beloved. I'm afraid today was that bad. And taking a vacation, no matter how long wouldn't help," Muraki crossed the master bedroom throwing his tie on the bed. "The amount of bureaucracy to get things done is, to say the least, mind-numbing. Why it takes so many meetings and so much paperwork is beyond me."

Tsuzuki walked to the wardrobe and pulled it open, reaching for a hanger.

"Kazutaka, you've talked about leaving the hospital before," he hung up the jacket and closed the wooden doors.

He walked to his lover who was now sitting on the large bed. Sitting next to Muraki, he pulled a pale hand into his.

"If you feel that strongly about it, you should do it. You shouldn't have to force yourself to work if you've been feeling this way. It's not good for you or your patients."

Muraki squeezed the slender hand, his thumb sliding across the delicate fingers. He nodded. Tsuzuki could see that his lover needed to think it over since it was his decision. Tsuzuki already had made up his mind to support him no matter what path he chose. And right now, the brunette could see how he could help by taking care of him with a nourishing meal, a soothing cup of jasmine tea, a hot bath. Simple creature comforts that could help so much.

Making up his mind, Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed his lover's smooth cheek.

"Kazutaka, you don't have to make decision this minute, ne? You're home now...with me. Let me take care of you," Tsuzuki nuzzled the silver blonde's temple.

Muraki wrapped his arms around the warm slender body, running the palms of his hands along Tsuzuki's back and shoulders. Already, his lover's statement eased some of his stress.

"That would be wonderful, beloved," he whispered, silver eyes sparkling. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." The brunette pressed his lips against his lover's tender ear. "For starters, I could make one of your favorite dishes while you get out of those work clothes."

"You will?" the doctor asked, his own voice soft.

"Yeah. And after a nice...hot...meal...we go into the bedroom," Tsuzuki continued, enjoying the flush of color on those white cheeks.

"The bedroom, hmm?" Muraki pulled his lover against him, his voice practically purring. "I'm beginning to feel better already, beloved. And what happens in the bedroom?"

Tsuzuki smiled, gave a quick kiss and stood up.

"Well, Kazutaka, you'll find out soon enough after you change and eaten," he grabbed his lover's hands pulling him up from the bed. "Now, out of those clothes," Tsuzuki walked to the wardrobe and open the double doors. "And into the shower. And when you're done a delicious dinner will be awaiting you!"

Muraki grinned. Before Tsuzuki could escape into the kitchen, Muraki managed to snag him to give him a quick kiss. The brunette blushed and trotted off, leaving Muraki to undress.

* * *

Humming under his breath, Tsuzuki chopped and diced at the various vegetables, a pan sizzling already with spicy meat. Task done, he added the veggies giving it a stir.

Tsuzuki hoped his small contribution helped his lover relax thereby making whatever decision easier to make. Before, when he was this tired, all that was needed was a hot meal, a relaxing bath, and passionate lovemaking and Muraki was refreshed, energized and ready to face another day.

This time, however...

Tsuzuki sighed.

_This time's different...this time Kazutaka looks like he's come to the end of his rope as far as continuing at the hospital. He's studied and trained in the medical field all his life...it's all he knows. But if it's not giving him satisfaction then maybe it would be better if he left...then Kazutaka can be here more often..._

The brunette frowned at that.

_No...I don't think being in the house all day, everyday would make Kazutaka happy...he's smart and talented...his skills are needed-_

"Yes, I understand. The research has been completed and given to Misu-sensei. I gave your assistant the message to that fact."

Tsuzuki's ears perked up. Muraki must be on the phone.

"Well, sensei, isn't that what an assistant is for? What would be the point of my leaving messages with your assistant if you don't bother communicating with your assistant? Yes, you could call me directly. But again, what would be the point of having your assistant?"

The brunette walked to the entryway and saw his lover pacing the living room. Seeing Tsuzuki there, the harried silver blonde rolled his eyes in his lover's direction and gave a small shrug. Tsuzuki returned a rueful smile and retreated back into the kitchen.

_So much for a relaxing evening..._

* * *

Muraki let out a sigh and put down the teacup not really tasting it. The small portions of succulent seafood and rice and meat were all laid in tempting dishes but the doctor didn't seem to be enjoying it. At least that's what it seemed like to Tsuzuki.

Setting down his chopsticks, the brunette reached to squeeze his lover's hand.

"This isn't turning out to be a very stress-free day, is it, Kazutaka?"

Muraki blinked. His handsome face broke into a tired smile as he returned the pressure to his hand.

"I am sorry, Asato. I'm not very good company, ne? You put in all this effort to prepare this delicious meal and I-"

"Don't worry about it," Tsuzuki insisted. "It sounds like the hospital can't get along without you if they're calling you at home every other hour."

Muraki shrugged, picking up his dish he studied it for a moment.

"I don't know about that. It seems that I'm being encroached upon for advice, projects, presentations, meetings *sigh*. It runs the gamut. I've always been busy and it never seemed to matter before," the doctor sighed again for what seemed like the 100th time this evening.

"It would be marvelous to shut away the world," the doctor continued, his voice wistful. "Just you and me in a quiet retreat of peace and tranquility where this is no such thing as phones or duties. Wouldn't that be wond-"

"Of course!"

Tsuzuki sat bolt upright, slapping a hand on the wooden table.

"Why didn't I think of this before?!"

Startled silver eyes assessed the excited brunette wondering at his state.

"What? Think of what, Asato?"

Instead of answering, the brunette groaned falling back against the chair.

"Why didn't it occur to me before?!" he muttered, those dark brows knitted.

"Asato?"

The guardian focused his attention back to his lover, his beautiful face alight and leaned forward as though to divulge a juicy secret.

"Kazutaka, the most..."

Tsuzuki halted.

_No. It's better to take him there...I'll explain once we get there..._

"Is everything all right, Asato?" Muraki asked a bit worriedly. His lover seemed to be excited about something. "Did you just remember something important?"

Tsuzuki's face split into a wide grin, his heart thumping in excitement. He just hoped Muraki would enjoy it. Violets narrowed, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Kazutaka, I want to take you someplace and I'll explain everything once we get there," Tsuzuki's expression quite serious.

"Now?"

"Right now," the brunette pushed his chair back.

"You're not in trouble, are you, Asato?" Muraki didn't know what to make of his lover's behavior. He was telling him that they had to leave now, it couldn't wait, baffling the silver blonde.

Tsuzuki shook his head, grabbing for his lover's hand to pull him out of his chair.

"Nope. Nothing like that," Standing up, the brunette bit his lip. "I know it's sudden but I promise you'll like it and it could be the answer to your dilemma. At least I'm hoping it is."

Really puzzled but curious, Muraki nodded. He wasn't going to start doubting his lover now. If Tsuzuki was this eager to take him that's all that concerned him.

"Very well, beloved. I'm ready," he wrapped an arm around the slender waist.

Tsuzuki felt relief that his lover didn't question him and tightened his own arm around his lover's body. He receited the necessary spell and soon both men were envloped in violet mist and white feathers.

In the next instant they were gone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Where is Tsuzuki taking Muraki? Will it help Muraki make up his mind about whether or not to stay at the hospital?

Okay, this is just a fluffy piece of story which popped into my head and rather than dismiss it, I posted it. So for good or ill, there it is. Plus, I like writing little nonsense stories about these guys so thanks for reading and a review would be lovely! :) Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And I keep asking for it, sheesh!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the conclusion to this story! Enjoy!

* * *

When their feet touched the ground, it took a moment for Muraki to orient himself as a teleportation was a bit dizzying to the senses. But with Tsuzuki as his anchor he did so quickly and checked to be sure his lover was all right.

By the smile on his lover's face there didn't seem to be anything wrong in the least.

It was scents of wood and wet forest leaves that hit Muraki first. And with that, the fragrance of blossoms, damp soil, and moss...rich earthy smells enveloping them all around. When the fine smoke evaporated and cleared, Muraki's silver eyes widened in surprise. Grabbing his lover's hand, the doctor wanted Tsuzuki by his side.

"Asato...where are we?"

The guardian didn't answer straight away as he wanted the scene before them to speak for itself. With their hands clasped, Tsuzuki watched his lover's face almost giddy with the fact that his lover was speechless with wonder.

Deep green meadows dotted with multi-colored blossoms spread far and wide. There were long limbed trees that seemed to stretch high into the clear azure sky...a sky that seemed to be painted with brushstrokes of pure cotton clouds.

Muraki had never seen such untouched beauty, such pristine wonder.

"There's a lake!" he pointed in the direction of what was indeed a vast sparkling lake offset by the dancing rays of the sun. "Beloved, where in the world are we?!"

Muraki couldn't hold back his enthusiasm, usually being such a reserved man. But this place was the most remarkable oasis he had ever seen.

It struck a chord deep within. It was another world undiscovered, untrodden it seemed. All thought escaped him so entranced was he. Muraki could only stare as he walked ahead, his hand still holding fast to Tsuzuki's.

The guardian grinned, so happy that he made the decision to bring his lover to this place.

His special place.

And Muraki being here just made it all the more special. Neither of them spoke as they walked forward. Muraki's head turned this way and that taking it all in. The sounds of nature, birds singing, the wind through the high trees surrounded them. They were the only two people here.

It was glorious.

Tall, lush green trees of pine and spruce and majestic redwoods towering in the distance; flowers of every conceivable color and variety scattered in rich green meadows that seemed to roll down into the horizon.

Muraki paused and glanced to the right, the sound of running water catching his attention. Pulling the brunette with him, Muraki walked a rapid pace, eager to see beyond the trees. Tsuzuki merely followed, amused that his usually stoic and reserved lover was behaving like a young boy at Christmas.

When they broke into the clearing, Muraki gasped.

"Asato!"

A wide stream of clear water rushed over white stones, pebbles and mossy rocks, bubbly foam gathering which enthralled the silver blond.

"Asato..." Muraki turned his eyes to his lover. "Please. Where are we? This place..." he threw out his arms. "This place is too perfect for words. Are we still in Japan?"

Tsuzuki gave a mischievous grin.

"Well, not exactly." Taking Muraki's hand, he led him along the river bank. "This place is...was a sort of refuge for me. A place where I could think and be alone when it got to be too much."

Tsuzuki stopped and faced his lover, the sound of the rushing water behind them.

"My Shikigami gave me this spot at a time when I was feeling at my lowest. They hated seeing me that way and they figured a place like this with trees and flowers, green growing living things would suit me in recovering my spirit."

Muraki squeezed his hands then pulled the smaller man into his arms.

"I used to come here often...when things got especially crazy at Meifu...when a case got too personal..."

Muraki's brows furrowed. "When I caused you pain..."

Tsuzuki turned his head to give a kiss on his lover's cheek, a reminder that that was in the past and all had been forgiven.

"I loved this garden getaway. I planted every tree and bush and flower. When I saw a variety that I liked, which seemed to be every one, I would grow it here. It took time but it was my way of unwinding and decompressing you could say."

Muraki's eyes softened. Cupping his lover's cheek, he stroked the skin with his thumb tenderly.

"Show me more, beloved. Show me everything."

As the yellow sun dipped lower, the guardian did indeed show his lover every nook and cranny, leaf and acorn, sapling and seedling. He pointed out the brook where the rainbow flying fish gathered; where the snow white swans and even more amazing, their counterpart ebony black cousins swam in the crystal blue lakes; operatic bullfrogs croaking on their lily pads in mossy ponds; velvet brown spotted deer rushing through the thick brush; and to the doctor's delight, a rose arbor.

"They're beautiful, beloved!"

Muraki walked into the center of it, marveling at the bursting colors, the sweet perfume. "There seems to be every variety here." Reaching out, he stroked a thick petal between his fingers. "So perfect. It puts my own efforts at cultivating these beauties to shame."

Tsuzuki bit his lip, lowering his eyes, his heart skipping. Turning abruptly, Tsuzuki brushed a hand across his eyes.

"Y-your roses are...are amazing, K-kazutaka..."

"Beloved?" Muraki heard the hitch in his lover's voice.

"I...it's just that..." Tsuzuki blushed, embarrassed. When his lover stepped up to him and made him turn around, Tsuzuki swallowed hard.

Stroking the smooth cheek with the back of his fingers, Muraki smiled his encouragement.

"I...I planted these roses when I first met you. That day in the church...there was something about you that reminded me of...roses. I don't know why. Maybe because they were beautiful and romantic," Tsuzuki's cheeks bloomed, as red as the blood of a rose.

"Beloved..."

"And...and when you started sending me roses...I imagined it was under different circumstances and I would come here and...plant these and...and dreamed of you..."

Words escaped him. Instead, Muraki pulled Tsuzuki into a deep kiss letting that express the depth of how moved he was.

Night sounds permeated the paper screens around them. Cuddling under the thick quilt of the futon, the two men listened to the evening orchestra of cicadas and the occasional bullfrog croaking amid it all.

Having left the rose sanctuary, Tsuzuki had taken Muraki to all his most favorite haunts. Through it all, they held hands not a soul to disturb them. The silver blond would nod and ask questions as his lover pointed to the variety of foliage, of why he decided on the color and quantity, etc. But it was Tsuzuki's face that drew Muraki's attention, that lovely face radiant with pride and happiness causing Muraki's heart to skip a beat, his own features softened.

At the end Tsuzuki led his lover to this small traditional Japanese house, complete with wood floors and silk screens and tatami mats. And where Muraki couldn't hold back any longer and made passionate love to his violet-eyed beauty.

And now, Muraki's fingers combed into silk dark hair, his lips nibbling the smooth forehead as Tsuzuki sighed a happy sigh and lifted his chin for more. Smiling, the silver blond glided a hand down his lover's back to the sharp curve of his hip.

"Thank you, Asato. Thank you so much for bringing me to your special place," he whispered. "It's as though I can feel your spirit, your loving heart in every place you've showed me."

Violets blinked. Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"Really, Kazutaka?"

"It's true, beloved! I can't explain it. Only that as you were showing me the orange groves and the sakura and plum trees, the vineyards and thickets, I felt...I felt such a feeling of love..." Muraki lifted his lover's chin, wanting to gaze into those luminous violets. "The time you spent here, your tending to this paradise has absorbed your aura...happiness...sadness."

Amethysts grew wide.

Muraki nodded. "Yes, I sensed that as well."

With a little huff, Tsuzuki rolled on to his back, glossy dark hair fanned on the white futon. Plucking Muraki's hand, he cradled it in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"I guess...yeah, I guess there would be sadness and regret and disappointment. But mostly, it was a place where I could dream and think and hope. It was my retreat and no one else knows about this place, Kazutaka. Not the Meifu administration or my friends...no one," Tsuzuki turned his head, his expression wistful. "But meeting you, dating you...living with you, I forgot all about coming here. There was no need. I have you to tell my troubles to...to comfort me..."

"Yes." Muraki shifted to his side and scooted close, bringing his lover's hand to his lips he nibbled the slender digits.

"Today...you were more stressed than I'd ever seen you. And when you got the call from hospital and you seemed so...down, it just came to me," Tsuzuki explained further, biting his lip as his lover continued to tickle his hand. "This could be your retreat too, Kazutaka."

With his face lit up, the brunette's violets shone with excitement.

"Yeah! If you ever needed to get away you could come here, Kazutaka! No phones or pagers...no way for them to get ahold...of...you...What?" With a rustle, Tsuzuki shifted to his side, noticing his lover shaking his head. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

Muraki smiled, the thick bang of hair brushing over his silver eyes.

"Not without you, Asato," the doctor cupped his lover's cheek. "It's beautiful here because YOU are beautiful. The time you have spent here, nurturing the flowers, cultivating the fruit groves, tending the wildlife...every blade of grass and rock and petal is because of your love. It is YOU, beloved. To come here alone, no, it wouldn't be right."

"But, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki propped himself on an elbow, his gaze searching. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to come and be alone because it could help you sort things out. And it's quiet and you won't be disturbed..."

"Beloved," Muraki shifted, wrapping his arms, bringing his lover up against his naked body. Tsuzuki, with cheeks flushed, settled himself, resting his dark head under Muraki's chin, his fingertips stroking a rosy nipple.

With a smirk, the silver blond palmed the guardian's firm rump keeping him still, their bare legs entangled.

"I love you, Asato," he whispered. "This place is special because you are here. In fact, beloved, any place you are with me is special. We could be sitting on a desolate rock in the middle of nowhere and it would be paradise to me because..." Muraki brought his lips to his lover's ear. "You...are...with...me..."

Violets welled, the lump in his throat thick.

"I love you, Kazutaka...and I feel the same, too."

"Just stay with me, beloved. No matter what happens always be by my side. Then I can endure anything..."

"Kazutaka..."

* * *

Muraki brushed mussy dark hair back and leaned in to press his mouth on his lover's temple and cheek. Pulling the quilt up to cover an exposed shoulder, the silver blond took care in cocooning Tsuzuki into the warm futon.

Satisfied, Muraki tightened the sash of his robe. He wanted to explore the small house and grounds more since the morning light was peeking over the hills. And to do some more thinking.

Muraki exited the room down a corridor, his bare feet padding, the silver blonde pulled the screen door of the next room. Peering in, he saw several books stacked neatly in a corner, a tatami mat. Stepping in, Muraki also discovered a couple vases of fresh flowers and a silk screen hanging.

_A sitting room..._

Exiting and sliding the screen shut, the doctor walked further. A small bath complete with wooden tub, a kitchen with a simple gas stove...

Simple furnishings for a few days' stay. And down here...

Muraki gasped.

_What IS this...?_

* * *

Tsuzuki rubbed the sleep from his eye and took a big stretch, his arms high above his head.

_What a great sleep!_

Seeing the space beside him, Tsuzuki reached for his robe, slipping it on.

"Kazutaka?"

Yawning, the brunette stumbled from the futon, standing up, another big stretch.

_Maybe he's outside...the sun's coming up...maybe out on the porch._

Tsuzuki smiled to himself. His lover so enjoyed being here and since Muraki wasn't in any hurry to rush back home, Tsuzuki decided a picnic by the waterfall and stream would be fun. Which could lead to kisses...which could lead to...

"Kazutaka! You out here?"

Receiving no answer, Tsuzuki's brow puckered a bit. Not in the bath or kitchen.

"Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki padded further down, his heart beating a bit faster.

_Oh no! He couldn't be...!_

And there his lover was. In the one room Tsuzuki didn't want him to find and which he totally had forgotten about up until this moment.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki jerked his head up, a large sheet of paper in his hands.

"Asato!"

Rushing up to the brunette, a look of astonishment on his handsome face, Muraki looked about the room still clutching the paper. "These drawings...these sketches...why in the world...?"

Tsuzuki wrung his hands, distressed. Why hadn't he thought to seal this room? It was embarrassing to have his sophisticated lover see this amateurish mish-mash of doodles and scribbles and what he considered childish nonsense.

"Beloved!" Muraki rushed to the low table by the window, rifling through various sized sheets of paper. "This is absolutely the most...I've never seen.."

"It's bad, I know!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

With his heart thumping in chest, the guardian hurried to gather the papers in his arms, cheeks red. "They...they don't mean anything...just something I used to do...they're terrible...let me...let me clean this up...I should've thrown this stuff out..."

Tsuzuki's insecurity kicked up as he kept his eyes down, a sheet or two falling to the floor, his hands grabbing as much as he could.

"But they're wonderful!"

Muraki looked around the now bright sunlit room and couldn't believe the amount of drawings...of art, decorating the walls, the two tables. Picking one up at random, the doctor's silver eyes drank in the fluid bold lines, the vivid colors. He marveled at the depictions of flowers and trees...

And the paintings.

There were a few canvases of different sizes propped against the wall and Muraki went through them while Tsuzuki, still mortified, didn't hear his lover's praise and argued his case. Pacing the floor, bare feet padding, a bunch of paper clutched to his chest, the guardian continued to explain.

"It was just something I did now and again...and well, at Meifu when I was caught doodling you think it was a major offense...but it helped to calm me and...well, they're bad, I know...why you're looking at them now, Kazutaka, I don't know...you...you really shouldn't waste your time," Tsuzuki stopped, upset that Muraki seemed to be ignoring him still rifling through the stacks.

"Kazutaka! I...I promised to take you to the waterfall and we should go to see the sun over it 'cause that's the best time and..and you wanted to see it...and I promised and..and we could have a picnic and...and that means we should go right now!"

Muraki looked up, silver eyes shining.

"Asato," Muraki again seemed to be at a loss for words. The second time in two days which was a record in his book. "Tell me. You drew these?"

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped. Lowering his eyes, he gave a short nod.

"But these...these are amazing! I didn't know you could do this...that you've been doing this...I had no idea!" the doctor exclaimed. "Absolutely none. I've never seen you with a canvas or paint brush at home let alone any evidence of sketching or discarded papers!"

"Because they're not good!"

Muraki started at his lover's tone. Frowning, the doctor couldn't understand why his lover thought so little of these treasures. It seemed so obvious to Muraki that his lover had a definite talent.

"Not good?" he repeated. He stared hard at the man. "But...how can you think that, beloved? These are good...marvelous, in fact!" He pulled out a canvas. "The colors you chose...the perception. Why, looking at this one, I can almost touch the petals...the drops of dew actually look wet...the different shades of reds and oranges...the bright yellows highlighting the leaves. The shadows and contours...it's amazing how you've captured the composition. Beloved, it IS good."

Tsuzuki listened to lover's praise unable to believe. Something he had done all his life that helped him relax and didn't really mean anything...at least, not to anyone else. He kept it secret because he held this firm belief that they were...well, amateurish. And now, his secret was out and his lover is telling him that they're wonderful...?

"Beloved, you must tell me," Muraki walked along the walls looking at the pictures that were hanging. "Where did you learn to do this? Why haven't you told me you could do this? Why don't you do this at home?"

"You...you like them?"

Muraki stopped. Violet eyes were large, dark chestnut hair mussed fresh out of bed, cheeks flushed with pink, the thin robe parted at the naked chest.

Utterly beautiful.

Turning to his lover, he walked up to the smaller man, placing his hands on Tsuzuki's thin shoulders.

"Yes, I do, Asato. There are no words to tell you how impressed I am that you created these masterpieces."

"Masterpieces...?" Tsuzuki whispered, incredulous. "N-no! You're just saying that 'cause you love me and don't want to hurt my feelings an-mmph!

Muraki kissed his doubting lover hard, the sheaves of paper crushed between them.

Lifting his head, Muraki's lips nibbled Tsuzuki's temple, rubbing his back.

"Asato, I love you, yes. But I assure you I mean what I say. I would not tell you something I did not truly believe."

Tsuzuki sighed, closing his eyes, he rested his cheek on the broad shoulder, embracing the taller man close.

_He likes my pictures...? He actually thinks they're good...!_

"Now, show me more," Muraki insisted. "Like this, for starters."

With one arm over Tsuzuki's shoulders, he led the guardian to a cloth-covered easel in the corner. Lifting the edge, Muraki flung it back revealing the picture underneath.

Both men gaped, the papers falling to the floor.

_Kazutaka...!_

_It's...me...!_

It was a perfectly rendered portrait of the silver-haired man.

Tsuzuki had completely forgotten that he did this. But seeing this now, he recalled everything. When he done it...why he had done it.

He painted this when he first laid eyes on Muraki in that sun-filled church so many months ago. He was so taken by the doctor's looks...so dazzled that he had to commit the beautiful man's features to paper.

First, sketching the eyes...the straight nose...those lips...the guardian hurriedly drew as much as could from memory from that first meeting.

He remembered how his heart pounded, how his fingers shook. He had to put down the pencil several times and take deep breaths, he was affected so.

When he was satisfied, he selected the colors with care, every mindful that the oil paint wouldn't fully realize his impression of the man. That it would be a challenge to say the least to capture that sparkle in those diamond eyes...the haughty tilt of that angular jaw...the lush bloodless lips...

But he did his best.

And what Muraki was seeing now was the result.

"It's...me," Muraki whispered, his voice hoarse.

It was no exaggeration to say that it was as though Muraki felt he was looking into a mirror. Such an exact likeness...and yet...

For Muraki to see himself viewed this way, with this expression. In his youth there had been many sittings for such pictures and although rendered by different artists, they had that trademark arrogance shown in his features. A proud pampered prince amid a decadent setting.

But this...

There was no such hautiness or arrogance. Without the trademark glasses the face was more open...vulnerable. The mouth relaxed and slightly parted. The thick silver bang was swept back, a few errant strands over silver eyes that sparkled but underneath showed a melancholy within. It was those eyes that really demanded attention. They seemed to reach out to the viewer...almost daring the viewer to look away.

Loss for words again. Thrice in so many hours.

"I...I can hardly..." Muraki swallowed.

_This is how Asato saw me...when he first saw me...?_

A portrait painted with such care...such reverence. Muraki turned, his face showing his astonishment and wonder.

"Beloved," he whispered. He shook his head, hands outstretched. "I...I don't know what to say. This," he waved a hand toward it. "This is truly...this is how you saw me...in such a light?"

No use denying it. It was though Tsuzuki's heart was on display in that picture. To say he was entranced by the man was an understatement. It was crystal clear how he completely dazzled he was at the time. Still was, in fact.

"Yeah, I did," he admitted. "I...just had to...to paint you..."

Muraki strode up his beloved, gathered him in his arms and kissed the man, who in turn, melted into the embrace, both arms winding around the silver blond's shoulders.

_I love you, Asato...I love you...my beloved one..._

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

"Here you are, beloved. A little sustenance to tie you over until our lunch date." Muraki laid the tray filled with cucumber sandwiches, two cups of hot tea, and rosemary lemon cookies down on the nearest table.

Tsuzuki wiped the brush on a rag, setting it and the palette down on a bench. Smiling, reached for a savory sandwich and leaned in to kiss a pale cheek.

"Thanks, Kazutaka! Breakfast seemed ages ago!"

The doctor chuckled, ruffling his lover's hair. Walking to the easel he assessed his lover's newest creation. He recognized it immediately as the sakura walkway they often strode at their leisure. Here, the setting was in springtime, the white and pink petals showering down on the cobblestone path bathing the passersby.

"Lovely," Muraki murmured. He turned to his lover. "I think this is the best one yet."

Tsuzuki laughed, pleased.

"You said that about the last one. And the one before that, Kazutaka," he reminded, sipping his tea.

"Did I? Well, it's true," Muraki insisted. "Each one you paint is the best one yet. "

Muraki walked to the food, helping himself to a small sandwich. "By the way, the plans for your studio have been completed. I'd like you to go over it and make sure it will serve. Don't be afraid to make changes if need be."

Tsuzuki plopped himself onto the nearest stool.

"It's all so much, Kazutaka! My own studio!"

"Of course, beloved. You need the best accommodations and I can help you in that. You must nurture this talent. See where it will take you. Oh! We must visit Paris and London...all the European museums where you can see first-hand the different styles...then, later, America...South America...the Latin countries for a different flavor...then there is Egypt and its antiquities..."

Violet eyes were as wide as saucers.

Tsuzuki knew better than to argue when Muraki made up his mind about something, this being no exception. And truth be told, Tsuzuki was excited to be visiting those places...to soak up local color as it were. That his lover wanted to help him, encourage him was, in itself, quite wonderful.

And Muraki had time now. The doctor had drastically cut his hours so they could make these travel plans.

Grinning, Tsuzuki bit into another sandwich and listened as his lover planned their next excursion.

おしまい

_Oshimai_

* * *

A/N: Yes, Tsuzuki is an artist. I've been wanting to write a story about his hidden talent with a back story and history and such for a long time now. And even thought of a multi-chapter story.

But my dear friend, Lee, said, "Why not introduce it here?" She's so smart. So perhaps in future fics I'll elaborate more on Tsuzuki's career and where it takes him.

Thanks for reading and please review 'cause I value your feedback! Until next time! :)

P.S. Speaking of Lee, check out her online comic, Journey! It's an original yaoi drama! :) Toodles!

comics/1650792/cover-page/


End file.
